


don't let your fingers fly all over the keyboard

by DaniKleine



Series: Flirting in the 21st Century [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Keith deserves a Break, M/M, Oh lance, Possibly Pre-Slash, Pre-Relationship, Rated T for recreational swearing, Sequel to a previous work: choose your wallpapers wisely, You should read that first..., and basically on every SNS ever, and on tumblr, esp if you have 7 AM classes, not recommended on a weekday, ofc Lance has shitpost accounts in IG, that thing with Lance's comebacks that he didn't think it through, written in one sitting at 12 AM
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-09
Updated: 2018-08-09
Packaged: 2019-06-24 09:08:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15627408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaniKleine/pseuds/DaniKleine
Summary: Keith's arguably historical relic of a phone lights up with a small Instagram notification:Lance McClain tagged you in...





	don't let your fingers fly all over the keyboard

 

Keith got tagged by Lance in Instagram. Again. He _swears_ if this one is just another picture of his mullet with a meme as a caption he'll _scream_.

 

Keith screams.

 

* * *

 

What kind of reach does Lance has?—Lance has long gangly noodle arms, that's how far he reaches. And he also happens to be a meme-loving fuck so _sue_ him for all you want, it _won't_ make a difference. (Okay, so um maybe... please _don't_ sue him. Because he's kinda broke at the moment, because what type of average college student isn't broke some way or another, amirite?)

 

So, here's the dealio—God that sounds awful—so after that incident with that screwed up VGA cord (look up: wired projectors, because they just had to be stuck in a lecture hall with that professor who had some "aesthetics" for "vintage" late 20th Century machinery, or she just didn't want to bother filling a petition to buy new equipment. Or maybe it's a counter against those who use the Wi-Fi in lecture halls for personal gain rather than personal growth? Who knows? Pidge knows the story behind that, but screw her. Their friendship's over. Whatever, he's just rambling on about the injustices of collegiate life—God, Pidge used that video against him. A lot)

 

So, back to the topic—since then, Lance figured that it was Keith's fault for his presentation fail (which thankfully didn't earn him an actual failing grade), because it was Keith's picture's fault, which directly involves McMullet the bastard himself because that face is his real estate. Which all makes sense. Yes. To put it simply, it's Keith's fault. He's all to blame for this.

 

So, in accordance to the Laws of the Universe and possibly Quantum Physics, Keith has to pay.

 

So, what did Lance do? He spammed Keith. He spammed the hell out of Keith's sparse social networking accounts. He used his precious shitpost account and made a shitton of edits all perfectly captioned and all meticulously tagged with Keith's profile. On IG, Snapchat, Twitter, and Facebook (damn Keith, they're apparently not friends yet on Facebook).

 

 _The Meme Wars_ , he dubbed. [Which Pidge, giggles in glee, calls out to be as terribly one-sided as his non-existent man crush... She lied about the one-sided-ness she'll later on name this as Klance's Social Courtship Ritual. It's simple, wordy yet straight to the point, and effectively embarrassing.]

 

Keith often retaliates silently, but effectively, he begrudgingly added. Giving impressive one-liners and comebacks on the comments below. And sometimes even teaming up with an experienced shitposter in Insta, making edits of his own against Lance... man, how does Keith know ShiroganerXP?? He tried asking Keith once and got the blankest look and almost the most exasperated sigh (nearly beating Shiro's!) "Lance, you oblivious fucker."

 

He didn't manage to grapple an explanation about that.

 

So, he knew he had to up his game. He just has to wait for the perfect chance... and by rules of Karma, it's supposedly _very_ soon...

 

...Soon indeed.

 

* * *

 

 

Keith knew he fucked himself up when he woke up in the library with Lance's phone pointing at him, the camera flash waking him up, and the person holding it chuckling in glee.

 

They gave chase and promptly got kicked out of the library by Coran.

 

* * *

 

 

Keith got tagged by Lance. Again. And not for the first time either... But, not in Lance's shitpost account though, which is an actual first for the first time in ages and is  **suspicious**  as fuck. He  _swears_  if this one is just _another_ picture of his mullet with a meme as a caption he'll  _scream_.

Bracing himself for another unflattering photo of him, he clicks on the notification.

 

 

It's a picture of him at a moment of weakness. Cheek pillowed by his arms with the light softly illuminating his features, the focus is on him in the center with the background kinda blurry, and heavens forbid he looked almost angelic with the soft smile gracing his sleep-addled face. Slumbering innocently, and once again, unbeknownst to Picture Keith, his image is immortalized in the internet. And the caption?

_If I were gay, I'd fall for a guy like this._

 

Keith scoffs, he's seen posts like this a thousand times. What's Lance expecting him to comment? _"That's me tho???"_

 

Screw that. He types in: _heh, so someone like me huh_

 

Lance replies in a minute: _it IS you_

 

Keith _**screams**_.

 

* * *

 

 

He doesn't know why that was his automatic response. His fingers were flying on the keyboard long before his mind caught up to the letters. And oh shit Veronica liked the comment just—and oh look just then and there, his Mami too. And oh fuck there's no running back or even deleting this one. Oh God. Holy fuck.

 

Lance's own voice screams at the back of his mind, it's a Freudian Slip his internal screaming voice screams. He recognizes the term belatedly from his Literature Class some year ago or so. An unintentional error regarded as revealing subconscious feelings.

 

Wait.

 

He realizes, his "If I had to choose a Guy..." wasn't Hunk. It wasn't even Shiro, (although questionably related).

 

It's Keith.

 

Keith.

 

Fucking Keith.

  

* * *

 

 

**"WAS THIS ALL PLANNED TO REACH THIS POINT OR WERE YOU TOO BUSY FLIRTING TO EVEN KNOW WHAT YOU WERE DOING?!?!?!?!?!?!"**

"PIDGE. SHUT UPPPPPP!!!!"

 

"CAN IT _**LANCE**_ "

 

"AAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH"

 

**_"MCCLAIN!!!!"_ **

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for Reading!
> 
> I'VE RECENTLY STARTED COLLEGE IN A COLLEGE I'M HONESTLY STILL SHOCKED I PASSED IN AND GOT ADMITTED TO!!!!!! I'm sorry, it's completely unrelated to this story, but I'm just so happy I actually got in considering the passing rate of the entrance exams and on how hard it was to actually get admitted to it I just--I'M A COLLEGE STUDENT??? I'M AN ADULT WHO'S ACTUALLY IN COLLEGE NOW?? THAT'S SO AMAZING AND SO WILD IT FELT LIKE IT WAS JUST YESTERDAY THAT I WAS A NORMAL CITIZEN WHO DOESN'T CONTRIBUTE MUCH TO THE SOCIETY ASIDE FROM SEGREGATING MY TRASH NOW I'M A COLLEGE STUDENT.
> 
> Anyway, basically funny stuff I or any of my friends experience in our college life shall be heavily exaggerated and turned into fanfiction prompts. (I already have three very confusing and funny events in mind... all I have to do is turn them into stories I'll laugh at)


End file.
